


a good morning indeed

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Lime, Morning Sex, Restraints, Smut, blowjob, bruh, quick fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 16:</p><p>inspired by image</p><p>just a little fic I wrote on the way to my morning classes :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good morning indeed

 

“I swear, when I get o-out of this, I will have my revenge.” He moaned as you nipped at his neck.

 

Your bodies were separated by a white sheet, his hips backing up against you.

 

You were straddling him, abusing your power by slowly trailing your hands down his chest to his happy trail.

 

He strained against his restraints, groaning as you slowly dragged the sheets down, exposing his throbbing erection.

 

You smirked, sticking out your tongue and licking a broad stripe up his cock. He groaned, his hips bucking slightly.

 

He was muttering something in a language you didn’t recognize, probably curses, as you took the head of his cock into your mouth, tongue teasing the slit.

 

“fuck…Y/N! y-you’ll regret this late-“ his sentence was cut short by a strangled moan as you lazily puled your mouth off his and traced the pulsing veins of his cock with your tongue.

 

God, what his moans did to you…you needed him. Now. But I wasn’t every day that you had a god tied up and downright MOANING because of you.

 

You couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“mmmkay,” you hummed against the head as you came back up to it, slowly pulling off him. And positioning your hips so his cock was at your entrance.

 

“I’ll regret it, huh?” You mused as you slowly lowered your hips.

 

“how so?” you moaned, wasting no time and fully sheathing him inside you.

 

He tried to speak, a look of pure bliss on his face.

 

He didn’t hold out for very long, and neither did you.

 

you clamped down on him, your cries echoing off the walls.

 

you untied him before getting off him, his hands flying to your hipsnd gripping them tight as he flipped you, pressing you into the mattress.

 

"i'm not done yet, love." he panted, a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

you giggled nervously.

 

it was going to be a long morning.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at sammys_lover under natallie for updates on new fics and such :D


End file.
